


A Short Documentary about Gabriel's Family in its Natural Environment

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [113]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Cute Castiel, Dean in duck slippers, Documentaries, Fluff, Gabriel could work for the BBC, M/M, Sam's Hair, Sexy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I’m Gabriel. Yeah, that Gabriel. Wings, halo, fiery sword, Biblical hero, Archangel of the Lord - that dude. Enough about me. Let’s take a look at my family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Documentary about Gabriel's Family in its Natural Environment

Hey, I’m Gabriel. Yeah, _that_ Gabriel. Wings, halo, fiery sword, Biblical hero, Archangel of the Lord - that dude. Enough about me. Let’s take a look at my family.

 

First, observe ours humans.

 

Do you see the one in the duck slippers? That’s Dean. He likes to pretend he’s tough, and for a long time, he fooled us – me, Sam, Luce, Cas, even Mike – but then we settled down. And peace... Peace is a better test of a man’s character than any war. War is a test of strength in the face of adversity, but peace is a test of fortitude in the face of love. And Dean? He puts up a good front, but in the end, he’s just a big ball of fluff.

 

Oh, and over there, that’s Sam. He’s the one with the long, flowing, luscious mane that is just so perfect for grabbing onto and pulling when he lays me out and... Excuse me for getting off track. He’s human, even though he looks like a moose. He’s huge, but he’s a sweetie pie, and besides, I don’t mind his size when he lifts me up like I weigh nothing and presses me up against a wall and- Ahem. Moving on!

 

And that’s Adam. He’s the youngest of the bunch, and he doesn’t know a djinn from a shojo, but _believe me,_ you don’t wanna mess with him. He can be _terrifying_ sometimes. Most of the time, though, he’s really gentle and he gives all of us a lot of hugs. It’s nice.

 

Alright, that’s it for the humans... Onto my brothers. That’s Castiel. He’s my baby bro, and he’s so small and cute and little and adorable and tiny and... Yeah, he’s glaring at me now. Sorry, Cas, you’re totally fearsome in that T-shirt with the T-Rexes in top hats on it. That’s not adorable at all.

 

Okay, now that’s Lucifer. He’s my big brother and unlike Sassy Cassie over there, he doesn’t mind when we tell him he’s cute. He’s sort of like a baby animal sometimes, but other times... Well, let’s just say that they wouldn’t let me show this on daytime TV if I went into much detail about how Luce is _other_ times. (And don’t tell anyone I said this, but he’s sexier than Doctor Sexy, if you know what I mean.)

 

And, last, there’s Michael. He’s everyone’s big brother, and he’s awesome in every sense of the word. He’s like peace and love and warm cookies and springtime and bunnies and light and power and when he spreads his wings, it’s the most beautiful thing in the universe. And when he wants to be – when he thinks that one of us is in danger, or about to get hurt – he’s like atoms being split and stars being born and galaxies dying and the passage of time itself.

 

And that’s my family, and I love them. 


End file.
